1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the control of a drumstick while playing and more particularly to preventing the loss of grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a drummer is playing there can be a loss of grip of one or more drumsticks through tiredness, hand perspiration, poor technique, distraction, and fatigue. This may result in the stick being dropped or accidentally thrown which interrupts the performance and could result in injury.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means of preventing a drumstick slipping away from the drummer's preferred grip position.
Current means and methods to prevent loss of grip include using wrapping tape, tubular sleeves of various materials and assorted waxes and liquid substances which are applied to the drumstick. There are also products that apply to the hands such as specially-made gloves.
Wrapping tape wears quickly. Tubular sleeves increase the diameter of the drumstick and add weight. Waxes and liquid substances are inconvenient to use and in many cases need to be reapplied. Gloves are cumbersome and lead to increased hand perspiration.
Within patent literature there is reference to other devices.